Temple of Light
Were you looking for the set? The Temple of Light is a location on the Island of Darkness. It is a large temple hidden atop one of the island's largest mountains, which can only be revealed with the use of a special medallion. The First Spinjitzu Master built it as a hideout during the war Its walls are covered with paintings of the Ninjas' previous adventures, including them finding the Destiny's Bounty, creating their vehicles out of their golden weapons, facing the Great Devourer, and even them looking at the murals. In the center is the symbol of the Green Ninja with a bell above it, with the four Ninja's symbols surrounding it. History Prior to creating Ninjago, the First Spinjitzu Master built the Temple of Light as the source of light in the world, and using its powerful energies, imbued the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu with their power. After the Overlord came into being and led the Stone Army against him, the First Spinjitzu Master began using the Temple of Light as a hideout in his war with the dark entity, likewise employing the Golden Mech he hid within in his battles. After defeating the Overlord, the First Spinjitzu Master hid the Golden Mech within the temple, with the Elemental Blades acting as keys and sinking it in the Endless Sea with the rest of the Island of Darkness. The Last Voyage Misako revealed to the Ninja in a scroll that the gold in the Golden Weapons was from the Golden Peaks, but they were forged in the Temple of Light. Misako theorized that if the Ninja were to make it to the temple, they would be able to unlock their Elemental Blades. She then turned to Lloyd, proclaiming that if he could find the so-called "Instrument of Peace," he would unlock the power of the Golden Dragon. Island of Darkness After a long pursuit by the Stone Army, the Ninja finally managed to climb the mountain. As seen by Jay earlier, the Temple was shrouded in a light cloud. They opened the doors, only to find murals of them unlocking their vehicles, finding the Destiny's Bounty, and facing the Great Devourer. Cole even spotted a painting of them looking at the murals. As the Stone Army climbed, the Ninja found the circles that represented their elements. Lloyd realized shortly after that the bell above them was the Instrument of Peace his mother had spoken of previously. Upon striking it, he became surrounded by a white beam, which then reflected off of him, striking a crystal and lighting up pillars behind the others. As the light beams continually refracted, each Ninja was enveloped, gaining their new kimonos and blades. Lloyd rose in the air, and spun as he unlocked his power. Once the Ninja channel their power to him, he fell, equipped with his new kimono. With their new-found powers, the Ninja easily defeated the Stone Warriors surrounding them. Lloyd then summoned up the power of the Golden Dragon, which scared off the remainder of the army. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master As the Ninja climbed up the mountain after the Falcon alerted them, they realized the purpose of their Elemental Blades. Once the Ninja inserted each of their blades into individual sockets in the floor, they unlock the battle suit the First Spinjitzu Master used against the Overlord. Codename: Arcturus The Ninja return to the Temple for Lloyd to give his Golden Power to the other Ninja. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 1 Clouse, having lost the Teapot of Tyrahn after being chased off by the inhabitants of Stiix, eventually traveled to the Island of Darkness to restore his lost magic. Now rejuvenated by the sinister energies of the continent, Clouse came up with a new plan; to constantly assault the Temple of Light with the Dark Matter troves still buried within the island. Knowing the Temple's defenses against its influence would eventually collapse, Clouse set to work using the Sky Pirates to enslave a work force made of kidnapped fishermen, knowing that should the Temple of Light be corrupted, both Ninjago and the Dark Island would be consumed by dakness. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 2 Withstanding an onslaught by the ninja, Flintlocke and his fellow Sky Pirates retreated to the Temple of Light to assist Clouse in his corruption of the sacred structure. Likewise, Clouse, after revealing his plans to Sensei Wu, escaped on the reconstructed Misfortune's Keep and flew to the Temple to finish his plot. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3 Barely holding up against the Dark Matter placed against its defenses, the Temple of Light would collapse under the power of the final trove delivered by Clouse and the Sky Pirates. Slowly being corrupted, the source of light being darkened caused the Island of Darkness and Ninjago to come together in order to spread its shadows. However, Wu, returning with the repaired Golden Mech, used the power of its blade to purify and disperse the darkness from the Temple of Light, turning it pure and restoring good to Ninjago, separating the islands. Trivia *In "Codename: Arcturus," Lloyd restruck the bell to restore the Ninjas' element but neither kimono suit or Elemental Blades were given. This is possibly due to the fact that he was splitting his Golden Power, instead of gaining it. *It seems to act as the light counterpart to the Temple of Fortitude, as both temples acted as places of refuge for their respective owners and were placed on the opposite halves of Ninjago. Gallery 70505Templeoflight.png|In set form TOL5.png TOL6.png TOL3.png TOL4.png TOL3.png ToL2.png ToL1.png TOL7.png TOL8.png TOL9.png TOL10.png TOL11.png TOL12.png IoD9.png pl:Świątynia Światła ru:Храм Света Category:Locations Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Buildings Category:2014 Category:Golden Power Category:Rebooted Category:Dark Island Trilogy Category:2016